


seasons of love

by wants2die



Category: Twenty One Pilots
Genre: Multi, Seasons, Unrequited Love, im lame ??, ish
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-09-04
Updated: 2015-09-04
Packaged: 2018-04-19 01:30:58
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 324
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/4727678
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/wants2die/pseuds/wants2die
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>a year passes in a whirlwind of leaps of faith and love and the only thing that stays the same is them.</p>
            </blockquote>





	seasons of love

_winter_

they tour up north and the cold is awful. frost creeps along their hands and their noses while they sleep, brings them closer and closer together in the tiny bunk, until they're tangled together every night. their shared breaths keep each other warm, and if one of them wakes up with morning wood pressed against the other's hot skin they don't mention it. no one ever tells you how cold silence is.

_spring_

tyler and jenna get married in the spring. josh is tyler's best man. after the reception he sends them off on their honeymoon and he goes back to the stuffy hotel room and cries his eyes out. josh isn't sure which loss his heart is breaking harder for. something is blooming in his chest, that's for sure, but it feels more like bitter jealousy than may flowers. he touches jenna's bouquet with fragile hands and josh cries.

_summer_

tyler kisses him in june. josh is sticky-hot, sweating, and tyler is a pale, crisp angel in a floaty dress. when tyler kisses him it tastes like fourth of july fireworks. when jenna kisses him a second later it feels like sunshine and something inside him clicks into place. he thinks he could fit here, underneath blue sky and puffy clouds, sandwiched between his two favorite summer sprites.

_autumn_

they go out for walks in the chilly september air and josh wears tyler's grouplove hoodie and holds jenna's hand. it's drizzling rain and tyler looks at jenna and josh. holy fuck, he loves them. they're beautiful, sparks of blond brightness against the dull grey sky. the rain is sparkling in jenna's hair as she turns around and gives him a wide smile, and tyler realizes why they call this season fall.

_winter_

jenna and tyler propose to josh on the day before christmas. his breath comes out in a pretty puff of warm air against the cold as he tells them _yes_.


End file.
